Matt, himself and Irene
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: Yamato ishida is one guy. Incredibly enough, Matt Ishida is *another* guy. They are indeed the same person.... are you confused? Things get even worse when both personalities fall for the same girl, and that means... confronts with self! THIS IS CONFUSING
1. I

A/N: Hello!! ^-^ I hope you guys like my ficcie, and that **Music Chick**, mah friend, likes it even more, cause... well, it's for her! lol, and I may say: in this fic, the only things I got from the movie "Me, Myself and Irene" are, actually the title and the fact of the double personality, just it! Everything else, well, belongs to me!! Uh... and well, I tried to be as funny as I could be, so don't take the "humor" part at risk, if you don't think this story is funny at all. It's the romance that counts.

"__" is talking  
_italic_ is thinking/flashback  
() are my intrusions

****

Disclaimer: Lily (that's me) does not own Digimon. She doesn't even own Irene, that's Music Chick's character, not mine, and she's here under her permission!! ^-^

****

Coupling: Renato (Irene (Ren) + Yamato)

****

Warning: Jun Motomiya bashing =P

***************************************************************

****

Matt, Himself and Irene

I of V

__

By: Lily Maxwell

***************************************************************

This is the story that, for you, may look extremely impossible... when it's obviously not like that. It all happens around the weirdest love triangle you have ever seen. This love triangle is like this:

Boy.

Loves girl.

And his rival is...

Himself.

Okay, so now I presume you are confused.

.... Well, maybe you are _very_ confused.

But things aren't as difficult as they seem. And then, let us begin our story. And then, you will find out if it's confusing... or ironic.

First, I need to introduce the main character of our drama. Yes, it's an ironic drama.

His name is...

Yamato Ishida.

He is, after all, a 17-year-old, that goes to the school known as Odaiba High School, located in Japan. He has golden hair, and may we say, he loves it. It's his favorite part of his body. So much for that, that he spends 3 hours just to make it the way it is right now. Styled with enough gel that could be used by a _normal_ person during a month.

... Okay, okay, maybe not in a month. But a week, at last.

Anyway, he's the kinda guy you would say (girls at least) "Hot and popular". He's the kinda guy I would say "hot, antisocial, hot, cool, and did I mention he is hot?"

Well, but Yamato has something that makes him very different from all the other popular jackasses you know. Beside he is very cool and not freaking stuck-up, Yamato has a "secret"... And it has a name.

Matt. Matt Ishida.

Before you start asking the questions I know you have, let's get back to the beginning of all trouble. The source of everything. And it's not a happy story.

Yamato, 15 year old, was freshman at Odaiba High School. Yes, that was right. His loner character made him away from everybody else's world. But his good looks still got the eyes of many girls around the school. And mainly... from this _one_ girl.

Her name was... Jun Motomiya, 17-year-old girl. (A/N: NOO!! NOT HER!! *dies*)

She was a pretty (A/N: A WHAT?!) popular girl, and she really got interested on Yamato. As soon as she got near him, she quickly gained his trust and managed to get him as a boyfriend. And that sure made her self beyond happiness. However...

... she couldn't get what she "wanted" from him. I'm sure you guys know what I'm talking about, right? She just didn't seem to get it from him, and not wanting to leave such a cutie behind, Jun searched what she wanted from him... from another boys.

And Yamato?

He was oblivious of anything.

But all the other people from his school weren't. They knew _exactly_ that Jun was cheating on him, and even though they liked Yamato, they couldn't help him in any way. Just because Yama...

... didn't believe them. A few tried, but he just pushed them away. He wouldn't believe them. He just couldn't.

Why would he believe people he knew he couldn't quite trust instead of believing his girlfriend (A/N: *dies*)? Even though he had this strange feeling about her...

But then, one day he saw it.

Jun was kissing a guy just outside on the school's yard, under a willow tree. And it was no ordinary kiss... it was one of those kisses she claimed were only for him.

Suddenly, Yamato felt something inside him, begging for him to stop being such a fool, and let it happen. Let it all end, there and now. He closed his eyes, and tried to push away to pain of being fooled. But the part that contained the pain took over

And when Yamato opened his eyes he was another guy. A new guy. A guy that was just born, and that had the name of...

Matt.

Oh yes, the smirk on the face as he approached the scene, Jun had already left the guy, and the evil glint in his eyes said everything. But Jun couldn't tell any of that. How could she, when she didn't truly love him? She couldn't read his eyes. And she was just dumb enough not to notice any difference on him.

"Say Jun..." the new guy, Matt, told her, and he grabbed her waist and pulled her very very close to his body. (A/N: Excuse me, I'm gonna throw up...) "What are you doing tonight?" he asked.

"Weeelll Yama-kun..." she said in what was a suggestive tone. "I don't know... I think I'm gonna be aaaaall alone at home, when my parents are staying out for the whole week..." she smirked, and so did Matt. This was the perfect opportunity the get what he wanted for her.

And that was revenge.

That night, Matt went to Jun's house.

And no, I don't think I need to tell you what happened that night. But yes, I can tell you what happened the morning after.

Jun woke up all alone in her bed, Matt nowhere in sight. She sighed. The night before made her fall in love with Matt. Sure did. But she did noticed a note by her dresser, and a handwriting that resembled her of her boyfriend's...

"Morning Motomiya

I hope you liked the night yesterday, but I can't exactly say the same. Can finally say that...

Hey bitch, I'm breaking up with you! (I'm grinning right now, by the way.)

You guessed I didn't know that you damn cheated on me all the time, just because I wasn't ready to what you wanted all the damn way? I did. And weellllll.... You can say that you got what you wanted.

And did I.

You'll get a full surprise when you get to school on Monday. You'll see what I mean.

Lots of love (Okay, now that's what I call sarcasm, my darling)

Ishida"

Jun thought it might be all a great joke, and didn't really pay any attention to it. Her weekend was just as normal as a teenager's would be, and then finally came Monday.

When she got to school, everybody looked at her, and or laughed, or smirked, or turned their heads, or simply shook their heads.

Jun didn't quite know what was happening, and got to her first class. Her friends quickly joined to her side.

"Jun, how did it happen?" one of them asked.

"You have any idea who did it?" another one.

"What are you gonna do?" another one.

"What are you talking about?" Jun finally asked, and her friends shared worried glances. They gave her a paper, printed from an unknown site on the Internet.

"Every single person in the school received an email with it." They said.

There was a picture of her, naked, sleeping. And in big, bold red letters, it said:

"YOU KNOW YOU HAVE TASTED IT BEFORE

BUT HERE AMONG US...

DON'T YOU THINK IT'S ALREADY BEEN USED TOO MUCH?"

(A/N: Lame joke, I know... But I couldn't think of anything else...)

Jun eyes were wide. And she guessed that what the letter said was true.

The same day Yamato got to talk to her, and said the words "brake up"... Jun just ran away screaming, leaving Yamato into oblivion. He guessed she just didn't get it too well and just continued his day normally.

That's how Matt was born. Nowadays, almost every single girl on the school had been into "Ishida's arms" and the morning after, he was always gone. It was just like a dream, and when the morning came, it was over. He never did the same thing he did to Jun anymore, but he only did that as revenge. Not all girls in school were like Jun Motomiya.

But his days of getting all the girls were to be over. And Yamato's days of being lonely were as well.

Because on that day, just after the ending of Summer Break, a new phase of his life was about to begin.

When a very important girl entered his room and mind.

Her name?

Irene.

[ **To be concluded **]

Lily: *dies*

Davis: Oh my... Lily's been killing herself to write that on time, and I guess she did it..... not exactly the way she wanted, this was supposed to be a one-shot, but well, she did it.

Lily: *revives* It sucks, I know... *sniffs* But C'MON!! I just got to do it in ONE DAY, and was supposed to post this ON THIS ONE DAY!! But here it is!! ^-^ Next update will be on Wednesday, and last one on Friday. Then this fic will be over. *sighs* I should have started this BEFORE!! A long time before... I swear it gets better!! I REALLY do!! But please keep reading!! PLEASE!!

****

PS: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, Music Chick (06/23) ^-^ These are the greeting from Lily Maxwell... and want more of the gift? Keep reading!

**__**

REVIEW!!!


	2. II

A/N: I guess you guys are very, very, very mad with me, right? *sniffs* I'M SO SORRY!!! I just couldn't get on the net... I just CAN'T get on net during weekdays, and then I just couldn't post this chapter on the Wednesday as promised... T-T I feel soooooooo bad right now!! *sniffs*

AND BESIDES, YOU GUYS LIKED IT!! WHEN I THOUGHT IT COULD HAVE BEEN A LOT BETTER!! I thank you so much because of it... I swear I will make it really just because you guys deserve it...

Right, Music Chick? ^^

*ahem* But I guess that wasn't the only reason, ne? *sweatdrops* I have Writer's Block for Digimon fics, people, you can't really blame me T-T Gomen, gomen! BUT I'LL DO MY BEST! ^_^ Because this is a birthday present, isn't it? It gotta be good!

"__" is talking  
_italic_ is thinking/flashback  
() are my intrusions

****

Disclaimer: Lily (that's me) does not own Digimon. She doesn't even own Irene, that's Music Chick's character, not mine, and she's here under her permission!! ^-^

****

Coupling: Renato (Irene (Ren) + Yamato)

****

Warning: Jun Motomiya bashing =P

***************************************************************

****

Matt, Himself and Irene

II of V

__

By: Lily Maxwell

***************************************************************

Yamato sat in his usual sit by the window, totally ignoring the world around him as he waited for the teacher to come. He was bored out of his mind, and was still thinking why suddenly after summer break 10 girls in his classes suddenly started smiling widely at him, and giggling, and doing everything to touch him.

It's not like it hadn't happened before, but what the heck, what was going on?!

Even Mimi, the most popular and cute and lovely girl in school had been acting strange around him, blushing like mad, and he had absolutely no clue why (A/N: We can't say the same now, can we?).

Yamato sighed as the minutes of relaxing were about to end, when he spotted someone unknown entering the school grounds. A girl.

She had light brown curly hair that came to her shoulders. Yamato couldn't really see, but she had brown eyes, and fair skin. She walked hurriedly towards the school gates.

He blinked. Was she a new girl or something?

__

That's very good news. A voice inside his head said, and Yamato shook his head. There was that annoying voice again.

He once again sighed when he remembered something that happened months ago...

*Flashback*

__

Yamato has been acting strange for a month now. One morning, Takeru (a.k.a. TK), his younger brother, noticed Yamato entering the living room... at 5:00 AM. It wasn't like he had never seen it before, but it was time to do something. Because every time, when TK went to talk to him when he woke up, he had sort of an amnesia and knew nothing of the night before.

TK told their parents and they decided to take him to a doctor. He said there was actually nothing wrong with him physically. But then he told them to take him to a psychologist (A/N: I don't really know...) _and he came with the solution days later._

"Double personality." Was what he said.

"What?!" was their obvious answer.

"Apparently something very bad happened to Mr. Ishida, and he was very angry about it. He decided by ignoring it and, unconsciously, created a new form, who did not ignore all the pain and hurt and anger." The doctor had told them.

"Matt..." TK whispered and Yamato eyed him curiously.

Once at home, Yamato hold his medicine bottle and looked at TK.

"What exactly_ does he do?" he asked, and TK shrugged._

"Apparently he's very social and popular... mainly among girls... And he always comes home at 5:00 AM." TK said, and Yamato frowned.

"Where did he stay before that?" he asked, and TK sweatdropped.

"Uh.... we could always imagine, ne?" he answered, and stood, walking away.

Yamato's eyes widened as a thought came to his head, but he shook it away.

It was way too impossible.

*End of flashback*

But then every time he thought about it that damned thought came into his mind. He always tried to ignore it, but it cleared all his questions. The girls wanting to touch him, trying to talk to him, giggling and blushing around him.

__

Nooooooo. It's impossible. He thought, and decided that whenever that thought came to his head, he was probably going mad... der.

The teacher finally entered the class, and everybody hurried to their seats, some tripping and falling miserably to the ground, other hitting their legs and arms on the desks. 

When everyone had finally reached their seats and had gained their composure back, the teacher cleared his throat to obtain the class' absolute attention.

"I'm glad to inform you, class, that we have a new student that will accompany us from now on." He said, and the whispers began. When the teacher motioned for someone to enter the class, the girl Yamato had seen before soon stood in front of the class, and he smirked.

__

Bingo. He thought, as he regarded his thought of her being a new student just a few minutes before.

__

Perfect! Another voice said, and Yamato frowned.

"Shut up." He said out loud, making the whole class look at him strangely, since he broke the silence. The teacher and the new girl eyed him as well.

"Something wrong, Mr. Ishida?" the teacher asked, while others laughed or stayed confused as hell.

"Uh?" Yamato turned his attention to his surroundings, and sweatdropped.

__

Great, I must have said something aloud. Now I'll be taken as insane or something. He thought angrily.

"It's nothing, Mr. Izumi." Yamato said, and the teacher nodded.

"As I was saying, this is Irene Mendez, and she's the new student." The teacher continued, and the girl nodded. "You can sit over there, Irene." He motioned to a sit in front of Yamato, and he rolled his eyes.

__

If she doesn't take me as a weirdo I'm fine with it. He thought.

__

She'll think many other different things about you later. Came the second voice.

__

Would you stop talking every time I think something? You are beginning to damn annoy me. Yamato told the voice.

__

And what are you planning on doing about it?

Well, the medicine I'm taking will soon take care of you forever, so I don't really have to do anything. He smirked.

Silence.

Great. Score: Yamato [one] x Matt [none] (A/N: It rhymed, that's what counts!)

At lunchtime...

Yamato sat under a tree in the school's gardens, looking in his bag for his medicine. But he couldn't find it anywhere. And that was bad. Very, very, very bad.

__

Isn't that very, very, very bad, Yamato? The second voice said.

__

Why don't you...

"SHUT UP!?" he yelled, gaining people's strange looks towards him, but he didn't notice.

Irene, saw when Yamato yelled outta nowhere, and stared strangely at him.

"Don't mind him." Said a voice behind her. "He usually does that sometimes."

Irene looked around, and found her face-to-face with the school's sweetheart: Mimi Tachikawa. She was smiling at Irene, and looked dreamy-like towards Yamato.

"That's Yamato Ishida. He may look like he is a weirdo, but in reality... *dreamy sigh* He's just perfect..." Mimi said, and Irene looked at her quizzically.

"In what way? For physically he looks like a gel-robber and mentally looks like a insane weirdo." Irene pointed, and Mimi giggled.

"He's the most hot, gentle, intelligent, hot, amazing, caring, hot boy you'll ever find in this school." She breathed, and Irene looked her at even more strangely.

__

Looks like a Hearts Joker for me. Irene thought. (A/N: That makes sense, doesn't it?)

Irene smiled a fake smile to the strange girl and started to walk away. Taking a last look at the insane dude, she noticed Yamato was...

Looking at her.

With a strange look?

Matt looked at Irene. The lack of the medicine finally allowed him to come out, and now it was time to play. He smirked and stood up, walking towards the girl, who was stunned where she was. He smirked more.

__

She's just waiting for me.

__

He's totally nuts, he starts smirking out of nowhere and talks to himself. He damn yells to himself! Irene thought, as the guy in particular walked towards her. _Great, now he's ready to strike._

"Hello, you're the new girl, Irene, right?" Matt asked her, and she started walking. He, of course, walked after her.

"Yes, that'd be me." she said nodding.

"Can I call you Ren?" Matt asked hopefully.

"Only my friends can call me Ren." Irene said.

"So, Ren..."

"I never said you were my friend." Irene smirked to him, and turned on a corner, leaving Matt there, standing, kind of confused.

__

Is she trying to refuse me? he thought. Then he grinned. _Hard-to-get, huh? That won't last long._

[ **To be concluded**... ]

**__**

REVIEW!!!


	3. III

A/N: Okay, so like I said, I've changed some things in this fic. First of all, now it'll have 5 parts instead of 3. No, it's not because of the late updates, it's because it wouldn't be actually a _fic_ if it had just 3 chapters. I mean, Matt/Yamato met Irene just last chapter, isn't it? They couldn't be friends, fall in love, and get together all in just one chapter. You guys would probably be kind of mad with me if I did, because it would be way too unreal, don't you thinkNow, I'll stop babbling, and you can go on with the fic.

"__" is talking  
_italic_ is thinking   
() are my intrusions

****

Disclaimer: Lily (that's me) does not own Digimon. She doesn't even own Irene, that's Music Chick's character, not mine, and she's here under her permission!! ^-^

****

Coupling: Renato (Irene (Ren) + Yamato)

****

Warning: Jun Motomiya bashing =P

***************************************************************

****

Matt, Himself and Irene

III of V

__

By: Lily Maxwell

***************************************************************

Matt followed Irene when the school was over. Oh yeah, it sure would be his great time to strike. It had impressed him, really. No girl had ever played "hard-to-get" with him, since he was the hottest guy in the whole school!

When she was near the park, he decided it was time to do it. Running towards her, he called her name and waved. She looked back at him and rolled her eyes.

__

Oh no, not him. She thought.

"Heeeeey, Re- I mean, hey Irene!" Matt said, crossing his arms and doing his best seductive smile on his face. Irene smiled a fake smile.

"What do you want, Yamato?" she asked him. Okay, so it's not like she was this harsh to people she had just met. But c'mon, the guy barely knew her and was already trying to trick her with poor seductive traps?

"Matt, sweetly, call me Matt." Matt said, moving his eyebrows in a sexy way (Dun ask, ask him, he's the psycho personality one).

"Okay, so rephrase that: what the hell do you want, Matt?" Irene asked, smiling.

"I was wondering... what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked, blinking sweetly.

"It's not like it's some of your business." She said, raising one eyebrow. She searched on her pocket and took out a jellybeans pack, and stuffed some on her mouth.

"Oh, c'mon Ren..." he asked, pulling her close to him. He grabbed her jellybeans pack and threw it away. "... don't you want to spend the day with me?" he asked.

"HEY! How _dare_ you?!" she asked, and kicked him 'where-the-sun-don't-shine'. Matt fell to the ground in pain.

"Don't you dare TOUCH me again, Yamato Ishida, and... OH!!" she ran to her jellybeans, who were now spilled all over the grass. "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY JELLYBEANS!!" she cried out, and pouted, glaring hard at him.

He turned to look at her, still in pain, but with a confused frown.

"_What_?!" he asked. Irene fumed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" she yelled, and people started to look strangely at them.

"Look..." the teen said, standing up. "There's something... you need... to know..." he said.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Irene asked. "That you are a total jerk? I know that already." She said, and crossed her arms.

"No, it's not that..." he managed to recompose his composure, but was still in pain. "I've got some issues..."

"I noticed." Irene said, raising her eyebrows. The jerk shook his head.

"No, it's like... I have double personality." Yamato said, and Irene blinked. She blinked some more. And some more.

Irene then started laughing, and then threw a rock on his head.

"Look, I've heard better excuses before." She stuck her tongue out at him. "I don't believe you." Yamato sighed.

He then began to search in his bag, like he had done before, looking for his medicine. Last time, Matt took over before he could find it, but now he found it pretty quickly. He took it and showed to Irene.

"See this?" he said. "It's my medicine. It helps in the cases of double personality, it kind of... makes the other guy in me disappear." Irene looked closely to the bottle.

"Hmm..." she muttered. Then she sighed. "Okay, so what if it is true?" she asked, still angry. _MY JELLYBEANS!!_ It kept screaming in her head.

"So I'm sorry." Yamato said, and Irene blinked.

"Huh?" she said, kind of surprised.

"I kinda feel... like you kicked me hard." Yamato said. "So, probably the jerk did something to you, right? I'm sorry." he told her, who looked at him with narrowed eyes, as if searching if he was telling the truth.

"Apologies accepted." She said, and started to walk away, when Yamato called her. She cringed her teeth.

"What did he do to you?" Yamato asked, and Irene narrowed her eyes.

"I kicked him 'there', try and figure out by yourself." She said, and then crossed her arms.

"That bad?" Yamato asked, sweatdropping.

"Yeah, that bad." She said, and then remembered her jellybeans. "Oh, and you owe me a new pack of jbs." She continued. "Unless you want to die."

"Huh? Jbs?" Yamato asked, and she pointed to a spot on the ground, where there were many jellybeans spilled all over.

"Anyone who messes with my jellybeans, gets me very pissed." Irene said in a threatening tone and walked away, leaving Yamato to blink and sweatdrop more.

Walking away from the place, he ran towards a small shop, to buy her a new pack of jellybeans. If he didn't, he was sure she was really going to kill him.

Irene walked inside her apartment, and walking over to her room, she sighed. With her parents recently separated, she didn't feel quite good at the moment, and having a guy trying to gain her and losing a jellybeans pack in one day kind of make it all worse.

She walked over to a corner, and grabbed her acoustic guitar. She started to play some sweet melodies, to try and calm her spirit. With the lovely tune, she relaxed, but then remembered the jerk. Double personality?

It was very difficult to believe in such a thing. She would have to search something about that. Theeeeen...

She smirked. She could take her revenge. Like I may have told you, no one touched her jellybeans without getting punished.

No one.

[ **To be concluded**... ]

A/N: **_REVIEW!!!!_**


	4. IV

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it!! ^-^

"__" is talking  
_italic_ is thinking   
() are my intrusions

****

Disclaimer: Lily (that's me) does not own Digimon. She doesn't even own Irene, that's Music Chick's character, not mine, and she's here under her permission!! ^-^

****

Coupling: Renato (Irene (Ren) + Yamato)

****

Warning: Jun Motomiya bashing =P

***************************************************************

****

Matt, Himself and Irene

IV of V

__

By: Lily Maxwell

***************************************************************

The next day, Irene received a new jellybeans pack from Yamato (like she didn't buy another one anyway), and just kept the rest of the day quiet, paying attention to the classes, and thinking about her "revenge".

First, she wanted to know if Yamato's story was true. If he really had double personality, then Irene would build her revenge against the other one, the "bad" side of him. If it was a lie, then...

But Irene noticed that Yamato was quiet and reserved the whole time, and that he didn't have that smirk, or that look in his eyes from the day before. He really looked different.

__

Okay, so then maybe his story is true... she thought, chewing her pencil. _Then I'll have to wait until the other guy 'appears' to teach him a lesson._

Yamato's day was quite normal. Feeling relieved from death now that he repaid Irene with new jellybeans stock, he thought everything was going to be alright, until at lunch...

Yamato searched for his medicine bottle. It was nowhere. It wasn't in his bag, and he made sure to look everywhere in it. That wasn't good. It meant Matt was about to...

Yamato felt his vision blurry, and he began to uncontrollably shake his head. Then, he opened his eyes. He smirked.

Matt was free.

__

Heh, I love when you forget the bottles somewhere, my dear Yamato. Matt thought happily, and walked around the school, searching for his new target. Looking everywhere, he spotted her sitting under a tree, with phones on her ears, probably listened to a CD with a player.

Irene listened to some of her favorite songs, when she felt like she was being watched. Looking around, she found out who was doing it, and saw Ishida coming towards her.

The smirk and malicious look on his face.

__

Hell, I guess it's his alter ego. She thought. She grinned. Time to put her plan into practice.

"Heeeeey Rennie." Matt said grinned. She scowled.

"It's _Irene_ for you, k?" she asked, and he held up his hands, in a defensive manner.

"Okay, okay." He said.

"Hey, Matt right?" she asked, and he nodded. "Want to meet me by the park today?" she asked, and he nodded quickly. "Great. I'll see you at 4, ok?" and then she walked away.

Matt grinned to himself. He didn't know that hate could come to love so quickly. He guessed he was just way too irresistible.

*At 4:00 PM*

Matt waited by the fountain that there was in the park, looking around for any sight of Irene. He kept grinning.

__

My lucky day. Was his frequent thought, as he scanned the area for any light-brown-haired girl. After a few minutes, he saw her enter the park.

Wearing jean pants, and a normal T-shirt, her hair was in a ponytail, and she looked around for him.

Matt smirked.

Irene looked around for the jerk. She then finally spotted him by the fountain. Great! Just where she wanted him to be. Walking over to him, she tried her best to put a sweet smile on her face, instead of the evil grin she had all the way there.

When she got to him, he had this sick grin on his face, like he had won a very precious bet. She raised her eyebrows. Yes, a prize he would receive.

"Hello Matt." She said in her best sweet voice.

"Heeeey Rennie." He said. "Soo... what did you want to talk to me?" he asked, and she leaned forward.

__

This is getting better than I thought! Matt thought, as she leaned forward. Before her noses even touched, Irene smirked, and then placed her hand on his chest.

"This." She said, and pushed him forward, making him fall greatly on the fountain, getting totally wet. "That's for making me waste yummy jbs!!" she yelled at him, and he looked back at her blinking.

Irene smirked, and he looked at his soaked self and frowned. When he tried to get out of the fountain, Irene smirked and pushed him forward again. She laughed.

"GAAH!!" came a scream. "IRENE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" the voice asked, and Irene looked at the guy in the fountain.

He had changed again. It wasn't the stupid Matt jerk that was there, but the good "side". Irene sweatdropped. It was funny anyway.

"You took an early bath, that's all." she told him still laughing.

Yamato pouted and frowned, getting out of the fountain and a breeze blew by, making him shiver.

"You... are... evil." He told her, shaking. She smirked.

"Thank your 'other self'." She said sarcastically. "It was his fault anyway. NO ONE touches my jellybeans." She stuck out her tongue, and grinned, while Yamato looked away.

"Yeah, right..." he said, and smiled as she kept laughing. She was very funny, even though his wet state right now wasn't quite funny. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around himself. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and she nodded, waving. Both walked on separated ways.

Irene smiled. It was very funny getting her revenge. She pissed off Matt, she was almost sure. Poor thing Yamato got soaked too. But hey there... they are the same person, right? That was a very high possibility.

Irene shrugged. The revenge worked out, she was happy, it was funny. Perfect. She giggled, walking back to her apartment.

Yamato didn't look bad at all. Well, his other self surely did, but Yamato didn't. He looked kind of.... nice. Irene smiled, grabbing her acoustic guitar, and playing her favorite tune.

Yes. Not bad at all.

The next day, things looked like they were to finally get normal. Until the second class began, that is...

"I want you to do a project." The teacher said, and everyone complained. Ignoring all the comments, the teacher continued. "And for this project, I want you to pair up. However, I'll choose the pairings." The teacher spoke, leaving all the students apprehensive.

Teacher choosing the pairings wasn't nice. Oh no, it sure wasn't.

He began to speak the names, and at each pair, some became happy, and other became disappointed, or angry, and nuts about it. As the seconds grew by, looked like things weren't getting any better.

"Yamato Ishida, and... Irene Mendez." The teacher spoke, and the two got wide eyed.

Oh my...

[ **To be concluded**... ]

A/N: Next time, the last chapter, THE BIGGEST ONE, and you guys will finally be able to know how things end! ^_^ Until then...

**__**

REVIEW!!!!


	5. V

A/N: Final chapter, I hope it doesn't suck...

"__" is talking  
_italic_ is thinking   
() are my intrusions

****

Disclaimer: Lily (that's me) does not own Digimon. She doesn't even own Irene, that's Music Chick's character, not mine, and she's here under her permission!! ^-^

****

Coupling: Renato (Irene (Ren) + Yamato)

****

Warning: Jun Motomiya bashing =P

***************************************************************

****

Matt, Himself and Irene

V of V

__

By: Lily Maxwell

***************************************************************

One month later, they had all the things they needed, and were sitting on Yamato's living room. Throughout the whole month, while they searched for the things for the project together, they got real close.

The love for music sure got them to want to know more about each other, making them great friends in no time, even though both were really quiet and reserved, it did not matter when a subject in common drove them together.

"This is driving me nuts... Why did he had to give us such a long and boring project anyway?" Yamato complained, for they have been in this damned project for a month now.

"I wonder why they put that notice saying the School Dance is near when it's 2 months away? Maybe it's to give the cheerleaders time to prepare their bride-like dresses." Irene said, and Yamato sweatdropped. Oh yeah, one of her talks to herself, that really doesn't have to make sense.

"Uh... so, are you finished?" Yamato asked, looking at her work. (A/N: Look, I don't have any idea for a project right now... Maybe because I'm still on vacation and projects are the last thing on my mind now... So, think about it yourselves, please? =P Thank you). He smiled and nodded, noticing she was finished. "I'm finished as well, that means..."

"We're free!" Irene said, giving V for victory, and Yamato laughed.

He smiled to himself, as Irene took off her jellybeans pack and stuffed a lot in her mouth at once, celebrating the ending of the boring project. He knew he liked her by now, and was happy Matt didn't come out this month and screwed up with everything. He wanted to get really close to Irene, and then try to get her to be his girlfriend. He never had a serious girlfriend since...

He sighed, looking away. It was because of _her_ Matt was created, and he didn't really want to think about it. Thinking about the jerk, Yamato realized that he hadn't take the pill since that morning, and that it was time to take it, before anything bad happened.

"I'll be right back, Ren." He told the girl, who nodded happily, chewing her jbs.

Walking towards the bathroom, Yamato then remembered.... the pills had ended that morning, and he didn't have any left. He didn't have the medicine.

He looked at the mirror, blinking nervously, thinking about what to do. He just couldn't stand there, waiting for Matt to come and with Irene...

"You have no option, buddy." His reflection said, smirking. Matt was talking directly with him.

"No! I just can't-" Yamato tried to say, but Matt laughed.

"I'll come and you know exactly what will happen between me and your hot partner, Irene." He said suggestively.

Yamato shook his head. (A/N: *laughs* This look like Gollum, talking to himself!)

"You won't!" Yamato cried out.

"I will... you know, I have a special interest in her now... And I'm sure she'll like me a hundred times over you." He said, and Yamato totally disappeared, the jerk being able to take over fully.

He walked over to the kitchen, to where his father kept some wine. He knew Irene wasn't easy, and wouldn't do it right away with him, not even kiss him for that matter... So, he would give her wine saying it's juice, and she'd drink it before noticing her mistake. (A/N: He'd make her drink quickly, cause I know no one is stupid enough to fall for that one... Or maybe yes, this is a humor fic anyway =P)

With his brother and parents out for the day, he was to be alone with her... and that was just waaaaay too perfect. Making his way to the living room, he heard someone knocking on the front door. He growled low, and left the wine in the kitchen, walking past the living room, towards the goddamned door.

Opening it, he felt like falling backwards as someone simply jumped onto him. His eyes went wide, and he felt like screaming.

__

Noooooooooo, not her! Not now!!

"Yama-kun!!!" the person exclaimed happily, hugging him tighter. "How're you?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!" he exclaimed.

__

The monster! The monster! The monster! The moooonster!!

"Oh, why?" the 'monster' looked inside the house, and saw Irene in there. "Hey! Isn't that new chick in your class?" she asked, and Matt winced.

__

HELL!! WHY COULDN'T SHE STAY IN HELL?!

"Go to hell, Jun!" he yelled to the girl, and pushed her forcefully out of him, she falling on her butt. She pouted. (A/N: ewwwww.... monsters pout?)

"But Yama..." she tried to say.

"Loooook!! I've ended our relationship A LONG TIME AGO!! Now just friggin' LEAVE ME ALONE!!" He yelled and closed the door on her face.

Irene just looked and blinked at him, really confused. Who was that girl? She has seen her before... she had seen her hug him out of a sudden at the park, and simply wave at him many times, calling him to his window.

"Hey Yama, you never really told me about that girl. Who's she?" Irene asked, and Matt jumped, startled.

__

Damned stalker...

"She's an old stalker. You know, looks like she can't resist my charm..." he laughed nervously, and hurried to the kitchen, with two glasses, one with wine and one with real juice (A/N: Like he wanted to get drunk too...).

Handing the glass with wine to her, he grinned, and took a sip of his own glass with juice.

"It's juice! Let's make a toast, since we finished the stupid project, okay?" he asked. Irene looked at her glass suspiciously.

"You didn't answer me, Matt. Who was that girl?" she asked, and smirked at his surprised face.

"What..? How did you..?" he asked, now knowing she wouldn't really trust him.

"Yamato doesn't yell like that. Now answer me." she asked.

Matt sighed, and looked at floor, sitting beside her on the couch. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ready to tell her about Jun. It wasn't easy.

"She was my first girlfriend. I broke up with her couple of years ago." he answered, and Irene raised one eyebrow.

"And she still stalks you?" Irene asked.

"Yeah, because of the way I broke up with her... She says 'I made her fall in more love with me'... geez, I just wished she'd leave me alone." He answered.

"Was she important to you?" Irene asked, part because he was her friend (at least Yamato was), and part because... she really wanted to know.

"What makes you think that?" Matt asked.

"First girlfriend.... you broke up with her in a different way..." Irene pointed, and Matt sighed.

"Yeah... but she... cheated on me all the time because I didn't want to sleep with her..." He answered.

"Was it what 'created' you?" Irene asked, even knowing it was really personal. But he answered anyway...

"Yes. Yamato ignored the pain, hurt and anger... And I didn't, making me appear. I just wanted to help him though..." Matt answered. "Have you ever... felt lonely and angered so much you didn't know what to do?" he asked, turning to look at her.

"Yes." She answered, but just a long time later. She felt like she had to tell him now, somehow. "My parents split up... and I felt like my world was ruining." She confessed, and Matt blinked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." he said, sounding more like Yamato. "He felt the same way... and we were separated, leaving me to do my things on my own."

"'Separated'?" Irene asked.

"Yes... there was this time when we were the same guy." Matt laughed. "Yamato was once funny too sometimes... Like I am. And when girls talked to him, he acted coolly. But now... I guess Jun traumatized the guy, and we are totally separated and different selves." Matt answered, and Irene smiled and nodded. Her support was really impressive.

And it made Matt like her even more.

__

No wonder Yamato likes her so much.

She absent-mindedly drank the full glass that Matt gave her... noticing way too late what it was.

"Ooooooooh, this is wine!!" she exclaimed, her vision becoming a bit blurry, her sense slowly leaving her. That was _strong_ wine and she drank a little _much_... And she really couldn't drink any kind of alcohol.

"Irene?" Matt asked, feeling a smile make its way to his face. He leaned forward, but before he could do anything... Irene kissed him. His eyes went wide with shock, and he started to walk towards the room, he and Irene still kissing passionately.

Both went to the bed, but Matt didn't even start to do anything, and stopped, braking the kiss and walking out of the bed. He couldn't do this. Not with her. Not with Irene.

__

What is this? Is he_ impeding me of making love with her, or... is it something else?_

I like her too?

He walked for many minutes around the room, and didn't notice when the drunk Irene fell asleep on the bed, exhaustion of the project with the sleepiness of the stupid wine. Walking over to the edge of the bed, and looking at her sleepy figure, he smiled.

Yes, he was right. Like Yamato, he had fallen for this girl, in only a month.

"You're really irresistibly lovely, Irene." Matt said, and then laid beside her on the bed, hugging her close.

(The end.

Matt: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

Lily: What? It isn't a good ending?

Matt: NO!

Lily: But...

Matt: DO THE REAL THING _NOW_!!

Lily: Okay, okay, geez... we can't even joke a little these days ¬¬U

Matt: ¬¬ )

(Matt: SO?!

Lily: I'M THINKING, OK?!

Matt: *sweatdrop* Okay....

Lily: ¬¬U Impatient bishounen...)

Yamato slowly opened his eyes. What had happened the evening before? He didn't quite remember...

Wait... he didn't... remember...?

Opening his eyes, he noticed he was on his bed. But he wasn't alone...

"WHAT!?" he yelled, and that sure woke Irene up.

"What is it? Who died? Where's Wally?!" she asked dumbly, with the morning mindless feeling.

She too noticed soon where she was, and whom she was with. She screamed, and ended up falling from the bed. Yamato hurried to her side, to check if she was okay.

"What happened... last night?" she asked suddenly, and Yamato blinked.

"You don't know?" he asked her, and she shook her head.

"I remember that freaky girl with the spiky hair appeared, and Matt made her go away..." Irene was remembering. "Then I drank something like wine and..."

"MATT?!" he said, perplexed. And she drank WINE?!

Yamato was scared. He didn't.... and couldn't believe what could have happened the night before. Matt wouldn't dare... but he said...

"He knew I liked you..." he said, his eyes teary. He didn't want to touch her. Not in any way. "Why..."

"You... like me?" she asked, and he looked away. Feeling like she needed to go away, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, not before whispering something on his ear. She stood up, and walked out of the apartment, Yamato still sitting on the floor, taken back.

"I like you too..." were her words.

"WHY?! WHY HER?!" he yelled.

"You don't know the truth..." Matt said, taking his body.

"I know what you did!! I know what you've been doing too!! And I can't believe.... Irene?!" Yamato asked his other half. (A/N: Yes, picture that part when Charlie talks to Hank in the movie... ^^U)

"You're wrong!" Matt said angrily.

"Wrong?! You slept with her, when you KNEW I liked her TRULY!!" Yamato said. "You don't have idea how much I care for her!"

"I like her too!!" Matt admitted.

"HAH! Yeah, like the other girls!?" Yamato asked through gritted teeth. "Say... was it good for you?!"

"Yamato, listen..."

"I WANT YOU TO GO AWAY!! IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!!" Yamato yelled, and soon there was no changing. No other thought. No second voice.

No second self.

Did Matt really go away?

Yamato walked and threw himself on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes, trying to keep the tears away. He had never been this angered before. It was... like he hadn't felt anger or such pain since...

That time. When he first appeared. But this time he didn't hold back. And he threw everything at his other half. How could he have done such a thing? He liked Irene a whole lot...

He tried to remember what happened the other day. He remembered they finishing the project, then talking to her, and the medicine was gone... But then...

He remembered taking the wine, then the doorbell ringing. It was Jun. He closed the door on her face, and talked to Irene... Then she drank the wine, and kissed him...

Kissed him for good....

Then, they went to the bedroom... And Matt stopped. Later, going to sleep along with the already sleeping Irene.

Yamato's eyes widened. They... hadn't done... anything...

He smiled widely.

"Matt! We're home!!" called a voice from the entrance, but he was already leaving the house.

"Be back later!!" he told his parents and TK, running towards Irene's apartment.

She wasn't there. Her mom said she came by but left too quickly, and asked what happened, but Yamato promised to tell her later. He then ran towards the only place where she could be.

Entering the park, he saw her, with the acoustic guitar in hands, playing a sweet melody. She sat by the fountain, eyes closed. He walked silently towards her, and she just noticed him when he was really close to her.

"Y... Yamato?" she asked, noticing it was really him, not the other one.

"Nothing happened last night." He said, and Irene blinked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, really shocked. Matt didn't...?

"I know nothing happened last night. Matt didn't touch you..." he smiled, and she smiled too.

"Are you sure?" she asked. The idea really left her relieved.

"I remember. We're... the same again." He said, not really understand his words. But Irene was even more surprised.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

"I... was angry at the thought of you... and... told him to go away... I think the anger and pain that were inside of me... made us one again... wait, this don't make sense..." Yamato said, looking away.

"It does, Yamato." She touched the side of his face, and made him look at her. She kissed him, and he, even though a bit shocked, kissed back, tasting the sweet flavor of her soft lips, a feeling he never felt... not even when he "loved" Jun.

When they broke the kiss, they both smiled.

"But you two did kiss last night... Well, you kissed him first anyway." He smirked, and Irene blushed.

She pushed him into the fountain suddenly.

"HEEEY!!!" Yamato cried out, and Irene laughed hard. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her into the fountain too.

"AAH!! YAMA-KUN!!! YOU'LL PAY!!!" she yelled, and he laughed.

Yamato and Matt became one again at the end, and got together with Irene. They never got apart since then... And Yamato was back to his old self before meeting Jun.

And this last one?

She dated a psycho, that when she bumped him, he began to stalk her. Now, she was never alone either... And knew how it was to be stalked.

Yamato was now happier than ever with Irene, and his new nickname...

Was Matt.

~* **THE END** *~

Lily: *phew* Did you like it? It was PRETTY DIFFICULT for me to write with Writer's Block, but I'VE DONE IT!!

Mr. Writer's Block: *defeated in a dark corner*

Lily: *smirks* Anyway... hope you all liked it! And mainly you, Music Chick!! ^_^ So... I'll see you guys later...

**__**

REVIEW!!!!

Onegai?


End file.
